Fingerprints, dirt, and other materials deposited on surfaces may adversely impact the aesthetics, functionality, or both of those surfaces. For example, a fingerprint or other type of smudge on a touchscreen of a portable electronic device may be unsightly and interfere with a user's ability to view an image presented on the touchscreen.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout. The figures are not drawn to scale. Unless otherwise specified relative sizes or proportions between elements of the figures are illustrative and are not to be construed as limiting.